A girl named InuYAsha Chapter 1
by Catrina Careese
Summary: In Present day people like to pretend, or use the nicknames of their favorite anime characetrs. what if it weren't all pretend and a person was really the reincarnation of the real person?


Your first day at school seems to be going alright so far. You just moved from your home in Florida to some no account, lame town that you've never heard of before the day your parents told you that you were moving there. You haven't really made any friends but, hey, this is only your first class. You twirl your waist length straight black hair around your finger as you search for room 302. Your brown eyes scan each room number as you pass. You picked out your new outfit from Hot Topic for the first day; a black corset shirt and a shredded black and purple skirt. Your boots have about a three inch sole and stop just below your knee. You stop in front of class room 302, a fairly pretty girl steps up next to you. She looks at the then double takes back to you.

"Hey! Aren't you new here?" She asks flipping her shoulder length black hair with a slight wave in it. She looks at you with her brown eyes that sparkle a bit. Her skin is glistening and ivory just like yours. She looks as though she could be your twin. You slowly nod. She smiles as she notices your InuYasha book bag. "Do you like Anime or Manga better?"

"Both." You smile.

"I see you like InuYasha." She smiles wider.

"Yeah!" InuYasha is an anime about a girl who travels back into the feudal era of Japan and meets a half dog demon named InuYasha they search for a secret jewel that holds an ultimate power. This is one of your favorites of all! "I'm Serenity. I just moved here from Florida." You say extending a hand to the girl. She takes it and shakes it vigorously.

"I'm Kikyo." She smiles and slowly lets your hand go.

"Kikyo? That's not your real name is it?" You ask curiously.

"No. That's the InuYasha name I was given. I don't use my real name anymore, everyone knows me as Kikyo. A group of friends here obsessed with InuYasha were given the names of the characters as nicknames." Just as she finishes another girl bounces up next to her.

"Hi Kikyo!" she sings out. You turn to look at her, she's very pretty but from her disposition she seems much younger than you though you can tell she's not. Her curly brown hair is pulled into a blue bow and her brown eyes remind you of a chibi's. Unlike yours and Kikyo's her skin is darker like a tan color.

"Let me guess," You begin shifting your weight from one foot to another. "You're Shippo, the fox demon right?" You come to this conclusion because of the blue bow like Shippo's. She nods smiling widely. You stop and think for a second. "Wait! Shippo's a boy though."

"Yeah, we have a lot of people with the names of characters that are the opposite gender. Our InuYasha is a girl, Oh and is she ever! She is so hot and so unreachable." Kikyo gets a dreamy look on her face and fanning her face with her hand.

"What do you mean?" You ask curiously tilting your head to one side.

"She's never spoken to anyone but me, but that was only two words. She's so

sexy, so arrogant, so strong, and so awesome. As a matter of fact she'll be in this class,

her and all of the other people involved in the InuYasha thing." You smile glad that

you'll make friends. You quickly walk in with Shippo and Kikyo. You sit next to Kikyo

and examine the blue room. The teacher's desk is cattycornered in the front of the room

on the right side. Kikyo leans over to you. "That's Kagura and Naraku." She points out a

girl and boy walking in the door.

The girl has short black hair and the boy has longer slightly wavy black hair. "They're

dating each other…That is Sango." She points out a brown haired girl with an eyebrow piercing that just walked in the door. She smiles and waves at Shippo.

"Hey guys! Hey who's the new girl?" She looks at you as though she's suspicious

that you are a demon.

"This is Serenity; she's new to our school!" Shippo says overly excitedly.

"Hi, nice to meet you Sango." You shake her hand then she sits in front of Kikyo.

"Kikyo? Could I have a name or are they all taken?" You ask leaning over to her.

"You can have one but the only one left is Kagome none of us passed InuYasha's

test to be her. The great thing is that characters like Kikyo, Sango, Shippo, Miroku,

Kilala, Sesshomaru and Kagome, you know the characters that are close to InuYasha

have to spend a set time with her to confirm whether or not they are worthy of the name, I

spent 10 days with her. In the 10 day span I was with her we stayed at the campgrounds

that her parents own. I didn't want to shower in the open showers during the day with

other girls so I decided to do it during the night. I walked in the showers at about 9:30 at

night. When I walked in there InuYasha was. She apparently showers at night too. Her

back was turned towards he and the water glistened off her ivory skin, oddly enough her

hair really is butt length and white it was wet and hot. Her breasts were supple and large

but not overly large. I stared at her in the pale light forever. I didn't know whether she

knew if I was there or not, but I watched her wash off and she wrapped herself in her

towel and turned towards me, I froze I thought she'd be mad but she began to walk

passed as if she did not see me but stopped next to me and looked at me, her blue eyes

bore into mine. She nodded and said 'Hello Kikyo' that's when I knew that she

considered me material to be Kikyo." Kikyo smiles and sits back in her chair. Into the class room walk a boy that looks very cross, a very cheerful girl and a very nervous boy. The stern looking boy has blonde hair that goes just passed his shoulders, his gray-blue eyes scan the room, the girl has brown hair pulled up in a half ponytail, and sparkling brown eyes, the nervous boy's hair is an odd green color and so are his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken…" A boy that seemed to appear from nowhere says. "Hi, I'm Kilala and I'm gay." He smiles and shakes your hand. "Who are you?"

"This is our future Kagome." Kikyo smiles. Sango screams and slaps the boy with black hair who just sat behind her.

"Miroku! How many times do we have to tell you not to do that?" Kikyo growls at him. "Miroku, meet our soon to be Kagome. Don't even think about asking her…you know what." Kikyo turns back around and watches the classroom door. "Oh, there's Kanna…" You turn to see a girl slinks slowly into the room in all white her hair is blonde and straight, her eyes are so blue she looks like she's blind. "She usually carries a mirror and- there's InuYasha!" You turn and look at the door standing there looking at the group is the most beautiful girl you have ever seen. InuYasha's hair really as long as the InuYasha's from the show and her eyes are bright blue. She is taller than you but not by much. She walks over and stands in front of you. She looks at Kikyo as if to say 'who is this?' Kikyo looks at InuYasha. "This is Serenity, InuYasha; she wants to be your Kagome." InuYasha looks at you then pulls out a paper from her book bag and hands it to you.

You look at it then read it out loud:

Terms of being Kagome

You will stay faithful to the "Osuwari" command no matter what if it is necessary.

You will Spend a minimum of 2 weeks alone with InuYasha to see if you are the right person.

You will answer only to the name Kagome.

Last but not least you will date the one called InuYasha.

You finish reading out loud.

"I'm glad I'm bisexual…" You smile up at InuYasha. You think you see a slight smile as she bends down and kisses your cheek. You blush a very bright red. InuYasha writes something down on a piece of paper then hands it to you. It reads 'Starting spring break you and I will be spending much time together'. You smile and look at InuYasha who is not paying attention to you but glaring at Sesshomaru who is eyeing you. A boy with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail walks into class late and sits in front of you. He turns around and looks at you.

"Hey babe, you wanna be mine?" He winks at you as her takes your hand and kisses it. "I'm Koga, the wolf demon. Come away and be my mate."

"Uh…I- uh I can't…" You stutter no knowing what to say. InuYasha gets out of her seat and sits on the other side of you and glares at Koga as if to say 'back off' Koga glares at her and blows air out of his nose hard.

"Mutt." He snarls then turns around in his seat. InuYasha turns to you and nods. You go through class glancing at InuYasha side ways and blushing. After class you walk up to InuYasha

"Hey can show me where room 212 is?" She nods and shows you her schedule that's written on her binder, you and her have a lot of the same classes. She takes your hand and leads you to room 212 where she seats you next to her. As you take notes InuYasha passes you a note that says 'Do you want to hang out after school?' You write 'yes' on the paper and pass it back she scribbles. 'Your house?' You simply circle your previous 'yes'. You hand it back to her. She looks back at you and nods you almost hint a smile. You blush brightly again. Soon after 9 long class periods you and InuYasha meet up at the front door and begin walking to your house. You look up at her she's not much taller than you but enough to look up at. You two begin to walk across a street when you hear a horn; a car is speeding at you. Everything seems to go in slow motion as InuYasha rushes at you and tackles you out of the way landing you on top of her clutching you to her breasts. You get off of her and look at her. "InuYasha?! Are you ok?!" You say as blood seeps from her nose, your head must have hit it. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching!" You clasp your hand over your mouth as she sits up. You both stand up and get onto the sidewalk. She faces you and looks at you with a 'Don't ever do that again' look. "I'm sorry…" You sigh. InuYasha stares at you a minute then looks at the car that almost killed you. She looks back at you then suddenly hugs you tight. You are taken aback by this and blush. "I-InuYasha?" She lets go of you, picks up both of your book bags and she begins walking foreword again. You follow. Blood continues to drip from InuYasha's nose. You watch in silence feeling really bad as the blood drips onto her white shirt. Your guilt is eating away at you as she limps next to you (obviously she scraped her leg on the asphalt). You reach your house and, after a bit of a struggle to find the door key you both walk in. You both slip off your shoes. You lead InuYasha into your bedroom and have her sit on your Card Captor sheeted bed. Your room is covered in anime and Manga posters. Many numerous swords hang around your room or in a display rack. Last year you went crazy and bought every weapon from InuYasha; from the tetseugia to tentsusgia. This year your parents told you that for your birthday you could get all the costumes from the show. You put both of your book bags on your blue carpeted floor near the foot of your bed. "Lie down and tilt your head back to stop the bleeding." She looks at you, with a stubborn look. You give her the same look. Finally she gives in and lies on the bed, tilting her head back. You get a tissue and rush back to your room. You dab at her nose, she gazes up at you blankly almost zombie like. "InuYasha? I'm really sorry. I should have been watching, I'm so stupid. I" InuYasha places a finger to your lips to silence you.

"Shh…" She hisses gently through her teeth. She shakes her head as if to say 'It's ok'. You sigh and look down to her leg, blood seeps through her blue jeans.

"Oh my god!" You flip out, jump off your bed and race from your room. You grab the first aid kit from the bathroom, and run back into the room again. Now you're glad you sat in that first aid class for 3 hours for 2 weeks. You sit next to InuYasha on the bed again. "I'm going to try to do this gently, but I need to bandage your leg, and you can't go home…I won't allow it. But you can stay here tonight. Do you need to call home?" InuYasha merely shakes her head at your last question. You gently try to roll up her pant leg but the wound is up too far and her pants are too tight. "I can't roll them up high enough." InuYasha shrugs and gets up hopping on one foot she unbuttons her pants and unzips them, but instead of panties you see a pair of boxers. You should have expected it you smirk and chuckle under your breath. She lays back down on your bed with her red plaid boxers. You begin to bandage her leg. "You can take a shower in the morning and I'll re-bandage your leg." You look at her; she merely gazes up at you. "Does this hurt?" You touch her leg gently, she shakes her head no. "Heh," You smirk. "I think you're lying…" InuYasha looks at you blankly, and then yawns widely and sleepily. "I'll get you some pajamas and I'll put your clothes in the washer." You say as you finish wrapping InuYasha's leg. You walk over to your closet and you spot a blue matching pajama outfit with little white puppies on it. You chuckle and turn to give the pajamas to InuYasha, when you turn around she is standing there in nothing but her bra and underwear holding her shirt, pants, and boxers folded nicely. You almost drop the pajamas, as you stand there starring at InuYasha's body. "Uh…" You begin. InuYasha just looks at you then at the clothes in your arms. She walks up close to you after placing her clothes next to her book bag, and holds out her hands for the pajamas. Reluctantly you hand over the pajamas. As InuYasha slips on the pajamas you notice scrape marks cover her back, fresh and bleeding. "Whoa! Hold on I have to bandage those too." You place your hand on her shoulder. "Lie on your stomach." She makes the sound of an annoyed dog groaning and lies on her stomach. "I'm sorry I just don't want you to get an infection." You begin dabbing at the wounds with an alcohol pad. You struggle to get it all cleaned up but her bra is in the way. She turns her head so she can see you. She sees your struggle with her bra. She reaches up and unclasps it letting the straps fall over her shoulders. You blush red looking over her now bare back. "Thanks, I was having trouble…" She nods. You go back to dabbing her back and notice a scar on the left side of her back. You run your fingers over it. You see goose bumps appear on her arms. You shake it off and begin bandaging her back. You reluctantly reclasp her bra for her as you gaze over at her long oddly white hair that was pulled off to one side of her. She sits up once you finish and slips the pajama shirt on. You stand up and walk to your closet and pick out a red night gown and, with your back to InuYasha, slip off your clothes and slip on the nightgown. You turn around and sit back onto the bed. "So, since you never speak how is it that you communicate to people?" You ask as InuYasha pulls her hair out of her shirt. She double blinks then reaches into her bag and pulls out a notebook. She flips it open and scribbles 'like this.' "Cool, so…um…Are you bi, lesbian or straight?" She scribbles 'bisexual' and shows you. "Uh…can I ask you something personal?" She writes 'you can ask, it does not mean I will answer.' "Ok, do you think I have the potential to be Kagome?" You ask looking her over and blushing. She nods yes. "Thank You, Oh, when's our spring break?" InuYasha stands up and looks around your room. She spots what she's looking for and walks over to it. She touches her long finger nailed, index finger to a day on the Neon Genesis Evangelion calendar. You stand up and walk over to her. You see she's pointing to the day after tomorrow. "Does it really start the day after tomorrow?" You ask excitedly. She nods. She walks over to your bed and grabs her notebook and scribbles 'Where am I sleeping?' You look around and shrug. "You can sleep with me if you want to." She, unexpectedly and childishly, hops on your bed. "Heh. You do have a sense of humor huh?" She shrugs. You gather her clothes and put them in the washer, pour some soap in and close the lid. You shuffle in your room yawning and flip your lights switch off. Slowly you crawl into bed next to her and with your back to her you lay on your side really close to the edge of the bed. You feel something slipping around your waist and you're being pulled backward. InuYasha holds you tight, you feel warm against her breast. Slowly you drift off to sleep with a smile on your face.

You wake up to the sound of birds chirping and someone in your shower. You look behind you and realize that InuYasha is not behind you anymore.

"InuYasha?" You say looking around as you sit up. You slip out of your bed and walk over to your bathroom door. You rap your knuckles on the door. "InuYasha? Is that you?" You don't get an answer so you assume it is her. You turn around and walk over to your walk in closet, open the doors and begin examining your clothes debating on what to wear. You hear the door to the bathroom open and you turn around quickly. InuYasha stands there with her hair wet and wrapped in a red towel. You freeze all you can do is stare at her. From what you could see she was more gorgeous than Kikyo had said. Finally you find your voice. "Uh…Did you want to borrow some of my clothes for today?" You ask pointing to your closet. She shrugs walking past you and looking in your closet. She points at something.

"Huh?" You say walking up next to her. She stands pointing to nothing. "What?" You ask not seeing anything. She walks around you and grabs her notebook and pencil off the ground. She writes 'Pick what you want me to wear anything you want.' You stare at the words reading them over and over again in disbelief. "Ok." You say turning to your closet. You glance back at her then back at your closet. You pull out a Dark red shredded skirt with a over layer of black and red mesh. You skim your clothes for the shirt that matches it and spot it. You pull it from the closet it's black and red stripped and cuts across the shoulders. You pull out your other corset shirt; its dark red and black. You hand them to her and she's already in her bra and underwear. "Here put these on while I get your accessories." You bustle over to your dresser and go through your "accessory drawer" as you call it. Finally you find your black and red stripped stockings and black lace garter. You hand them to her without looking at her. You begin going through your jewelry drawer. You go through eliminating what she should wear until you finally find the perfect earrings, necklace, and bracelet. You turn and fins she's completely dressed. You, once again, find yourself frozen starring at her. You walk up to her and slip the Blood red jeweled necklace around her neck. "Uh…Are your ears pierced?" You ask showing her the matching earring after clasping the bracelet around her right wrist. She pushes her hair behind her ear and nods. You carefully place each earring in her ear lobes. You step back and admire her but something is missing (other than shoes). It finally hits you. You go over to your vanity and grab makeup and black skull and bow hair clips. You begin putting makeup on her. Black eyeliner, red and black eye shadow and blood red lipstick which she kisses your cheek with after you apply it on her. You giggle and wipe it off. "Now, I have to get dressed." You get your pinstriped and chained Tripp outfit. You apply white and black eye shadow and black eye liner. Your lipstick is a darker shade of red than InuYasha's. You slip on your black spiked collar. You brush your hair then turn to InuYasha. "Time to do your hair…" You begin brushing her hair. It's easier to get through than you thought it would be, the length, you thought, would be hell to brush. You pin up the sides of her hair with the clips you picked out. Standing back you smile at her appearance. "Alright let's get to school…"


End file.
